As is known in the art, orbital angular momentum (OAM) refers to an electromagnetic phenomenon that allows for the creation of non-planar waves. OAM states are orthogonal and allow for information to be encoded in the same space, at the same time, and on the same carrier frequency, while continuing to be non-interfering. Conventional systems to generate OAM RF signals include triaxial and vivaldi antennas, as well as by phase plate use.